Highway unicorn Road to love
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Arthur sabía que Kiku también poseía aquella magia y creía en ella. 2º Lady Gaga song-fic! Yaoi/Asakiku


****Konnichiwa! Aqi estoy con el segundo song-fic de lady gaga. Este, simplemente, la primera vez q oí la canción no pude evitar pensar en arthur y su unicornio xd y así, salio este asakiku, pq es mi OTP! Aqui estan mis otros song-fics, buscadlos en mi profile!

**1r song-fic Lady Gaga: Born this way (Gerita)**

_WARNINGS: Yaoi, shonen-ai, ¿magia? XD_

_Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni la canción me pertenecen, pq són demasiado geniales ;)_

_**Espero q os guste!**_

* * *

**Highway Unicorn (Road to love)**

_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_  
_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

Observé a Japón, como sacaba su bento y suavemente lo destapaba. Saco sus palillos y los separo dejándolos encima del bento. Juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar y sus perfectos labios hablaron.

-Itadakimasu.- murmuró como si cantará. Dicho esto cogió los palillos y se puso a comer. Observé como iba poniendo trozos de sushi en su boquita, a veces un poco de arroz para después agarrar una de esas salchichas en forma de pulpo.

_Run, run with the t-[repeats]_

_Run, run with the top down baby, she flies_  
_Run, run with the fury of the saint in her eyes_  
_Run, run hide your cha-cha, baby she goes_  
_With blonde hair and a gun smoking under her toes_

Hacía ya unos meses (¿o eran años?) que llevaba enamorado de Japón. Simplemente me di cuenta cuando no podía dejar de mirarle en las juntas o me ponía rojo cada vez que el me pillaba mirándolo. Sí, se había vuelto una rutina. Hasta mis amigos mágicos lo notaron. Mi conejo de menta,Yousei-san, me dijo que en sueños le había cogido y le había besado pensando que era Kiku. Oh si, me acuerdo de aquello sueño...

_Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride_  
_Ride, ride, pony, tonight_

Uni, mi unicornio, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis penas. En el país mágico del que ellos venían todos los sueños se cumplían y el amor verdadero siempre ganaba. Solo esperaba que yo fuera el amor verdadero de Kiku, al menos, siempre tenía como último recurso pedirle a campanilla que me ayudara con sus polvos mágicos a conquistar el japonés. ¿O solo servían para volar?

_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_  
_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

Observé como aquello estúpido americano hablaba con MI Kiku. Este último parecía un poco incómodo. Así que, como príncipe azul que debía ser, fui al rescate de mi ¿damisela? Bueno, de mi amor. Me levanté y me dirgí a paso decidido hacía a ellos. Pero a mi nada me puede salir bien ¿verdad? Justo cuando estaba por llegar me tropecé con la estúpido alfombra que habían puesto en la sala de juntas y caí de morros al suelo.

-¡Arthur-san! ¿Está bien?- me preguntó dulcemente. Pude oír las risas de Alfred de fondo, y solo quise estrangularle, ¿o quería estrangularme a mi mismo por haber hecho la pena delante de Kiku otra vez?

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

Con unos papeles en cada agujero de la nariz para que no me sangrase del golpe que me había metido al caer, me dirigí hacía Kiku. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, me paré en seco. Volvería a hacer la pena, estaba seguro. Él no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba observándolo. Mi unicornio me dio una cornada por detrás para que avanzase, haciendo daño. Me giré para gritarle que no lo hiciera otra vez y cuando dirigí mi vista hacía Kiku otra ves, él me mirará como si fuera un loco, con miedo. Oh, mierda, lo he hecho otra vez.

_She's just an American riding a dream_  
_And she's got rainbow syrup in her heart that she bleeds_  
_They don't care if your papers or your love is the law_  
_She's a free soul burning roads with the flag in her bra_

-Deberías dejar de hablarle a tus amigos imaginarios Arthur, mon amour, no es sano, aunque todo el mundo ya sabe que está muy solo...

-¡Estúpido Francés! Yo no estoy solo, y además, no son imaginarios, son reales, solo tienes que creer para verlos...

-¿Creer en que? ¿En las hadas?- se empezó a reír, poniéndome de los nervios. - Oh vamos, Arthur, no te enfades. Yo creo en las hadas ¡Yo creo, sí creo!_ (A/N: Guiño a la peli de Peter Pan, por si alguien la ha visto^^.) _

_Ride, ride, pony, ride, ride_  
_Ride, ride, pony, tonight_

Mientras Alemania hablaba, mire de reojo a Kiku, que estaba solo a unos pocos sillones de mí. Le observé atentamente, como parecía que estuviera concentrado en lo que Ludwig decía, aunque se veía que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Vi que tenía la vista fijada en el fondo de la sala, muy seriamente, arrufó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza como si no se creyera algo. Mire donde estaba mirando él, y vi que Uni, Yousei-san, y otros estaban allí esperándome.

_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Out on this lonely road, on the road to love_  
_We can be strong, we can be strong_  
_Follow that unicorn on the road to love_

-¿Arthur-san? ¿Comería conmigo? - me preguntó, tan dulce como siempre aunque lo podía ver un poco nervioso.

-Eh claro... Y hablame de tu, no hace falta tanta formalidad.- le dije con una risa tonta mientras me rascaba la nuca. Busqué en mi bolsa mi usual sándwich pero no estaba ahí. Saqué todo lo que estaba dentro y aún así, no había ni rastro de mi comida.

-Oh shit... - mascullé por lo bajo.

-¿Asa-san? ¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó. Levante mi cabeza.

-Eh, no, no, es solo que me he dejado el almuerzo...- susurré mientras me ponía rojo, dándome cuenta de que estaba volviendo a hacer la pena con Kiku.

-Vaya, ¿quieres del mío?- me ofreció una salchicha de esas con sus palillos para que la tomara. Tragué saliva y con un sonrojo insuperable con la boca cogí de sus palillos el pulpito.

_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_  
_I'm on the road, I'm on the road to love_

Guardó su bento de nuevo en su bolsa y suspiró con una sonrisa. Me quedé mirándolo casi sin darme cuenta de que él también me estaba observando a mí.

-Oh, Arthur-san, tienes un poco de arroz aquí...- dijo mientras con un leve sonrojo me sacaba arroz que tenía en la comisura de los labios con el pulgar. Los dos nos quedamos mirando, estáticos, Kiku aun tenía el pulgar en mis labios. Poco a poco su mano se fue acomodando a mi hombro y no me di cuenta que me estaba acercando a él hasta que Japón fue capaz de enroscar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Y sin ninguna palabra nos besamos.

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna fall in love tonight_  
_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna drink until we die_  
_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna fall in love tonight_  
_Get your hot rods ready to rumble 'cuz we're gonna drink until we die_

Paseábamos de la mano por los jardines del edificio, los dos con la cabeza baja y sonrojados.

-Arthur-san...- musitó.- Antes les quería decir una cosa.

-¿Hmm? Dime..- susurré suavemente. Tomo una bocanada de aire y me sonrió.

-Los veo, veo al unicornio, a aquel conejo verde de menta del que siempre hablas, y todas las hadas, los puedo ver...- y solo con aquellas palabras supe que Kiku estaba hecho perfectamente a mi medida.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado, dejadme muchos reviews!

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
